Turnabout Tagteam
by Bushidopen
Summary: Miles edgeworth has become a defense attorney and phoenix's law partner. They are in for a court battle of epic proportions tag team style. His client is the clumsiest man alive Keitaro Urashima. Will they win read and find out :  plz R&R no flames plz.


A/N: I do not own the rights to Phoenix Wright ace attorney or capcom. I also do not own the rights to love hina. If I owned either Capcom would have released Miles Edgeworth investigations in America, and Keitaro wouldn't be such a wuss. With that out of the way, let me get to the point. This fanfic is a x-over between the ace attorney universe and love hina. The time period of this fic is just after Apollo Justice and Phoenix passed the Bar exam. This is totally au so enjoy r&r and do what you do best. If you flame me you will be responded to in kind, by my personal extinguisher slash troll kefke_wren. On one last note I do own the right to my OC skarlath who will be featured later in the fic. The other OC Shinryu is owned by my friend Kefke_wren. So with that aside enjoy the story.

Turnabout Tagteam

Chapter 0: prologue

****:Denotes actions **

_Italics: thoughts_

___:_scene change

December 27th

?

? : This is all your fault, what are we going to do?

?: You worry too much, we'll just pin it on him. And we'll never see him darken our doorstep again.

?: Your evil it's just crazy enough to work. I like the way you think, hurry and help me with the body before somebody comes.

December 29th

8:00 am 

Edgeworth and Wright Law Offices

Phoenix: _it's been almost a year since Edgeworth joined me in this office as a partner. He never explained his reasoning. But it must be to atone for his past._

_*****_**Edgeworth approaches Phoenix with a irritated look**_** on his features. **_**His glare is directed in Phoenix's direction.**

Edgeworth: Wright snap out of whatever reverie your having. You just got a phone call. A man is requesting our services and he specifically asked for you. I fail to remember being a answering service. Remind me to dock Maya's salary for this transgression.

Phoenix: *Rubs the back of his head* Umm..Edgeworth? Maya doesn't have a salary, she works for free. So did this man specify a meeting place?

Edgeworth: The detention center. He did leave a name it escapes me though. I think it was Urashima or something to that extent.

***Phoenix does holds out his hand dramatically***

Phoenix: HOLD IT! Wait you said Urashima? That can only be one person . We need to get there immediately. Lets go.

December 29th 10:00 am 

Detention Center

**A pane of glass separates the accused and his/her counsel. A guard stands by the door watching for wrongdoing.**

?: It's been a long time Nick, I only wish our reunion wasn't under these circumstances.

Phoenix: It's fine Keitaro, your looking rather chipper considering the situation. So how can we help?

Edgeworth: *laughs and waves his index finger* Way to get to the point Wright. Maybe a glare is in order. He looks like he is hiding something.

Phoenix: Edgeworth we haven't even asked him anything yet. Let me do the talking your still new to this.

Edgeworth: Umm Wright I have been a prosecutor trained by the greatest in the business. I think that I know what I'm talking about.

Keitaro: Ummm guys

Edgeworth&Phoenix: What?

Keitaro: umm I was just about to explain. But first ***Sweats*** who's that guy with you? He's glaring at me like I did something wrong? I always get that same look when one of the girls think I did something perverted. *Shudders* and then I get launched into orbit.

Phoenix: Oh that's Edgeworth my law partner he was once the high prosecutor. But due to some…..circumstances he has changed sides. How could you forget him we all went to college together at Toudai. Remember the terrible foursome of Tokyo U?

Keitaro: ***Grins dumbly*** Oh wow! Edgey is it really you. It's been like forever dude. Are you still knocking ladies out with that glare of yours?

***Edgeworth pounds the table by the glass and everyone went silent. Even the guard snaps to attention.***

Edgeworth: Enough! We can reminisce later. This is business Wright, Obviously Mr. Urashima wants us to defend him. And we need to find out the source of this plight.

Keitaro: Alright Edgey, sorry for getting off track like that. I was cleaning the onsen, which one of the many responsibilities of the kanrinn of Hinata sou. When suddenly, I found two of my friends Haitani and Shirai floating face down in the springs. I flipped them over thinking they were playing around. I flipped them over and was horrified by what I saw. They were covered in cuts and stab wounds. It was terrible ***Shudders*** I panicked and check their pulses. They were dead. ***tears fall from his face.*** I immediately called my aunt and she phoned the police. Narusegawa and Motoko-chan refused to believe my side of the story. So they told the police I did it and I was arrested. They booked me for suspicion to commit double murder. That's why I called you. You're my last hope man, I read about you in the paper. You have never lost a case. And when you cleared edgeys name during that DL-6 Incident It was amazing. Please Nick help me I'm Innocent.

Edgeworth: ***Bows elegantly*** I am moved by your words Urashima, You have our cooperation. I will call District court to finalize your counsel. If needed we will both represent you. We will however need directions to the crime scene.

*Keitaro motions to the guard, and the guard gives him a pencil and paper to draw a map.*

Map of Hinata Sou and signed note added to Court Record.

Keitaro: Aunt Haruka already knows your coming. The police are still questioning people. I heard that someone named…..uh stickyshoe is leading the investigation.

*Edgeworth cringes and a small smile creeps across his face. He taps his temple with his left index finger.*

Edgeworth: Ah you mean Detective Gumshoe, He is a simpleton. If his past stupidity is of any indication, we should have no trouble at all with interference on his part. We should head there to investigate and gather pertinent information.

Keitaro: Thanks I have faith that you'll both prove my innocence.

Keitaro Urashima's testimony added to court record.

**To Be continued…..**

Well that's all for now guys thanks for reading. I will be posting Chapter 2 soon enough. Please read R&R I like review but despise flames. There is a fine line between flames and reviews. Anyways on a final note, My grammar is awful so please forgive me. I tried to go for a game like feel with this fic. I read a fic called Turnabout highschool which was a World ends with You/Ace Attorney Miles Edgeworth X-over. Thank you for giving me the inspiration. The author escapes me at the moment but I thank him/her for it. Anywho Thanks and peace out.

Bushidopen


End file.
